


soft coeur

by spookysunflower



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lush, M/M, Pining, honey symbolism, not smut but almost, yes this is based off an actual lush product that i didnt even buy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysunflower/pseuds/spookysunflower
Summary: Steven had never been to Lush before. He hadn’t ever felt the need to go somewhere with too many smells and too many people trying to shove different products in his face. So he’s not sure why he decided to walk into the store one day. But he did. And that’s when he saw it. Soft coeur. Soft heart. A massage bar made of honey and chocolate in the middle; “melty massage bar designed for lovers.” Steven’s face was pinker than the bright pink bath bomb he spotted coming in.





	soft coeur

“Hot honey is what they called me in high school.” 

“Local honey. That’s what they called me in high school.”

Freaking Andrew and his honey. That’s what started this whole thing. Steven’s association with Andrew and honey. Honey-colored hair, honey flecks in soft green eyes, honey-coated lips on Steven’s. Andrew and all his honey was truly the death of poor Steven.

Steven had never been to Lush before. He hadn’t ever felt the need to go somewhere with too many smells and too many people trying to shove different products in his face. So he’s not sure why he decided to walk into the store one day. But he did. And that’s when he saw it. Soft coeur. Soft heart. A massage bar made of honey lotion and chocolate in the middle; “melty massage bar designed for lovers.” Steven’s face was pinker than the bright pink bath bomb he spotted coming in. 

He wasn’t quite sure what a massage bar was but he could make a pretty good guess based on the descriptions of them. “Melt it all over your favorite body” was what intrigued Steven after the honey-chocolate part. He didn’t really have a good excuse to buy it. He wasn’t even sure what he would do with it but maybe it would come in handy one day. Steven tucked the bar in one of the front pockets of his suitcase.

~

It had been an exhausting day of filming. Steven and Andrew were zombies walking back to their hotel. 

Steven figured they would say goodnight and go to their separate rooms as they usually did but Andrew stopped Steven before he unlocked the door. 

“Hey Steven?” 

“Yes, Andrew?” Steven’s could hear his heart beating. Andrew was standing close enough he could smell his aftershave. 

“Think maybe I could come inside? We could find something to watch.”

“Yeah, sure.” Steven was confused. He tried to think of anything unusual about today. Nothing outside of their usual closeness and friendliness when they film. Steven and Andrew genuinely enjoyed each other's company. Maybe Andrew just wasn’t ready for sleep yet. 

 

Andrew ended up using Steven’s shower. Not with Steven. Obviously. He just didn’t want to walk to his room and had brought one of his bags over. Steven wondered if this was a sleepover. 

Steven tried not to stare too much as Andrew emerged from the steamy bathroom, looking disheveled and gorgeous at the same time. He noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Maybe he sleeps without one.

Andrew sat down on the mattress and looked over at Steven on the other bed. 

“My back is killing me.” Andrew wasn’t really asking Steven to do anything and Steven knew that but he immediately thought of the massage bar he bought. Fuck it. 

“Have you ever been to Lush?”

 

~

 

Steven tried to keep his hands from shaking as he pulled out the paper bag the massage bar was in out of his suitcase. Andrew was already sitting criss cross on the bed, hair still wet from his shower, and his bare back to Steven. 

“Go for it, buddy.” Andrew looked over his shoulder and gave Steven a soft smile, his eyes reflecting the golden light.

Steven had no fucking clue what he was doing. He tried to steady his breathing as he started rubbing the bar in between Andrew’s shoulder blades. Andrew sighed.

“You’re so tense.” Steven didn’t mean to let that slip out. 

Andrew chuckled. “That’s why you’re here. Get rubbing, Steven.” Steven started rubbing the delicious-smelling bar over Andrew’s shoulders, getting into the grooves and curves. Andrew let out a little moan that made Steven’s brain short circuit. 

As the heart-shaped bar graced Andrew’s back, it started to melt away some, the yellow lotion shining as it came off on Andrew. 

“I can smell the chocolate, Steven. Is it actual chocolate? Cause I will eat it.” 

Steven gave a breathy laugh. “I don’t think so. Pretty sure it’ll just take like soap.”

Andrew turned and put his hand on Steven’s arm. “You want me to show you how I give massages?” His eyes turned a shade deeper. Something different than before.

Steven gulped. “Okay. Uh what position should I be in?” He really didn’t mean for that to sound sexual. Andrew tried to hide a smile.

“Just take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. Trust me.” Steven did as he was told. This wasn’t quite how he pictured the night going but he wasn’t complaining. 

Andrew was much better at massages than Steven.

“You do this often?” Steven asked muffled from below. 

“Only for my closest friends.” Andrew whispered in his ear, soft and low. Steven’s cock twitched underneath him. Oh no.

Andrew began guiding the bar down Steven’s back and onto his lower back, applying just the right amount of pressure. He could smell the honey and chocolate and was picturing kissing Andrew covered in it. Hot honey. His honey. 

At some point the bar went away and Andrew was using his bare hands to massage the lotion right into Steven. Andrew sure knew what to do with his hands. God, that feels good. 

“You’re so good at this, Andrew.” He was closing his eyes now, focusing on the smell of a freshly clean Andrew and the honey.

“Thanks. Your turn next.” Steven felt Andrew’s warm hands on the back of his neck and gasped. Andrew’s hands. They traveled down his neck slowly and fanned out unto his shoulders and upper arms. “You have unbelievably soft skin,” Andrew said quietly.

“Uh, thanks I think?” Andrew smiled. You’re welcome.” 

After a few more minutes of heavenly massaging the bar was handed back to Steven. He couldn’t possibly do what Andrew just did. 

“Okay, uh. Lay on your belly I guess?” Steven tried not to sound so nervous.

“Hey, you’re in charge now. Be confident.” Andrew laid down on his stomach, sighing as his face hit the bed. Steven wondered if Andrew was trying to make him sexually frustrated. Cause it sure was working. He was already half hard by the time Steven was ready to massage Andrew (again). He tried mimicking what Andrew had done with his hands, being sure to gently but firmly massage every part of his back and arms. Andrew made little happy noises that Steven tried to dwell on too much. That’s what he sounds like during sex.

Steven wanted the chocolate. He was pretty sure it wasn’t edible but he wanted it. But it was in the middle and they had barely made a dent in the bar. 

“I’m gonna break it in half.” Steven said.

“Okay, go for it.” Andrew said, waiting patiently as Steven struggled for a moment to break open the honey heart to reveal what looked like actual chocolate.

Steven immediately started in on Andrew. Steven was hungry now even though he ate a lot of steak today. The chocolate made actual streaks on Andrew’s shimmery skin. Melting and sliding down Andrew’s back as Steven’s hands did their thing. 

Andrew’s eyelashes fluttered closed. “Steven, that’s so good, buddy.” Steven smiled and kept going. He wanted to make Andrew feel good. That’s why he bought this in the first place. He wanted to make Andrew feel good like Andrew made him feel good. As corny as that sounds.

He kept going until he could feel all of the muscles in Andrew’s back relax and shine.

Steven felt Andrew shift under him and he rolled over on his back so he was facing him. His face looked beautiful under the soft hotel light and he smelled delicious too. 

“My turn with the chocolate.” Andrew sat up and lightly pushed Steven down against the mattress, looking down into Steven’s wide eyes and for a minute he thought Andrew might kiss him with his honey lips, but he just smiled and took the bar from Steven. 

This time Andrew was looking right down at Steven as he massaged his shoulders and had him lay on his side so he could get his back. Steven thought he might cry at how good it felt, having Andrew touch him like this. Like he was his. 

“Andrew?” 

“Yes, Steven?” Andrew had such a wonderful voice. 

“I bought this because it reminded me of you.” Steven immediately regretted saying it. His cheeks turned bright red and he tried to look anywhere but at Andrew.

Andrew looked at him, puzzled for a second and then what looked like an amused expression on his face. 

“You always manage to surprise me, Steven Lim.” He leaned down into Steven so their noses touched for a moment. Steven couldn’t breathe. The smell of honey and chocolate between them was overbearing. Andrew’s lips met Steven’s. Steven’s eyes went wide and felt Andrew smile against his lips and he drew back a bit. “You okay?” 

“I’m perfect.” He said breathlessly. He leaned in this time to taste the honey he had wanted for so long. Andrew’s hands were on Steven’s body, on his chest, on his arms. Steven’s legs wrapped around Andrew’s. Andrew gasped against his mouth.

“Steven, are you sure we haven’t hooked up before?” 

“What, no?” 

“I guess you just know me then.” The butterflies in Steven’s stomach that had been there most of the night were about to burst out of him. He loved him so much.

“I guess so.” Andrew kissed him again, trailing little kisses down his neck making Steven squirm. Steven weaved his hands in Andrew’s hair, messing it up even more than it already was. Andrew kissed Steven’s collarbone and smeared in some of the chocolate with his tongue. 

He made a disgusted face. 

“What is it?” Steven panicked.

“Nothing it’s just you were right. The chocolate does taste like soap.” Steven laughed. 

The smell of honey wavered between them and Steven was pretty sure this wasn’t gonna be the last time the massage bar would make an appearance. 

Andrew broke away to look up at Steven, putting his hand on the side of Steven’s face, looking at his blissed out expression. “Thanks for the heart, Steven.”

He leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. “I may have to keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic based off a massage bar at lush that i haven't actually used. i went to lush today and smelled it and thought of standrew and decided to write this. i hope you liked it!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @spooky-sunflowers
> 
> also, if you think i should add a part 2 to this let me know! i might try writing some smut (?)


End file.
